YOU + I = ♥
YOU + I = ♥ is an image song performed by the idol unit 3 Majesty (Tsukasa Kirishima, Shinnosuke Otowa, and Kaito Tsuji) in Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆. Released in September 27, 2013, it stars Kaito as the main singer. Credits :Lyrics: Masanori Oouchi :Composition: Shouichirou Hirata Lyrics Kanji= :何もかもが :輝いてる :全て愛で許せる :そんな気持ちは　そう :君の　せいだよ :僕の想い :君の想い :二つが一つになれば :１+１の :正解は　一つじゃない :愛は計算外の :出来事で溢れてる :君じゃなくちゃダメさ :そこだけは　割り切れない :♥（アイ）してる :♥（アイ）してる :君だけを　♥（アイ）して　いる :恋愛の　駆け引きは :僕らには　ない :今Kissをする :Kissをする :抱きしめて一つになる :Just YOU + I で LOVE :それが答えさ :学校では :教わらない :授業を僕がしよう :誰もが解けない :謎が「愛」だよ :学者たちや :偉い人が :散々考えてみて :答えが出ない :けど僕は　知っているよ :難しく考えず :マイナス思考じゃダメ :あたたかい心が :Rootなら　解けるのさ :駆け出そう :駆け出そう :二人きり　駆け出そうよ :君の手を　僕が引く :カッコつけるよ :僕らは0－0（Love all） :そう0－0（Love all） :引きわけで　♥（アイ）している :Just YOU + I で LOVE :「愛」が答えさ :愛は計算外の :出来事で溢れてる :君じゃなくちゃダメさ :そこだけは　割り切れない :♥（アイ）してる :♥（アイ）してる :君だけを　♥（アイ）して　いる :恋愛の　駆け引きは :僕らには　ない :今Kissをする :Kissをする :抱きしめて一つになる :Just YOU + I で LOVE :それが答えさ |-|Romaji= :nanimokamo ga :kagayai teru :subete ai de yuruseru :sonna kimochi wa sou :kimi no seida yo :boku no omoi :kimi no omoi :futatsu ga hitotsu ni nareba :ichi tasu ichi no :seikai wa hitotsu janai :ai wa keisan gai no :dekigoto de afure teru :kimi janakucha dame sa :soko dake wa warikirenai :♥(ai) shi teru :♥(ai) shi teru :kimi dake wo ♥(ai) shite iru :renai no kakehiki wa :bokura ni wa nai :ima Kiss wo suru :Kiss wo suru :dakishimete hitotsu ni naru :Just YOU + I de LOVE :sore ga kotae sa :gakkōde wa :osowaranai :jugyō wo boku ga shiyou :daremo ga hodokenai :nazo ga "ai" dayo :gakusha tachi ya :erai hito ga :sanzan kangaete mite :kotae ga denai :kedo boku wa shitte iru yo :muzukashiku kangaezu :mainasu shikō ja dame :atatakai kokoro ga :Rooto nara tokeru no sa :kakedasou :kakedasou :futarikiri kakedasou yo :kimi no te wo boku ga hiku :kakko tsukeru yo :bokura wa 0 - 0 (love all) :sou 0 - 0 (love all) :hiki wake de ♥(ai) shite iru :Just YOU + I de LOVE :"ai" ga kotae-sa :ai wa keisan gai no :dekigoto de afure teru :kimi janakucha dame sa :soko dake wa warikirenai :♥(ai) shi teru :♥(ai) shi teru :kimi dake wo ♥(ai) shite iru :renai no kakehiki wa :bokura ni wa nai :ima Kiss wo suru :Kiss wo suru :dakishimete hitotsu ni naru :Just YOU + I de LOVE :sore ga kotae sa |-|English Translation= :Everything is shining :Because of love, everything can be forgiven :Such a feeling is :Your fault :My feeling :Your feeling :If the two become one :1+1 :The answer is not one :Love overflows with :Uncalculated circumstances :Nobody but you :That isn't just divisible :♥ (Love) you :♥ (Love) you :Only you I ♥ (love) :The strategy of love is :not for us :Now let's kiss :Let's kiss :Let's hug to become one :Just YOU + I is LOVE :That's the answer :In school :You haven't been taught about this :I'll teach you then :No one has solved :The mystery of "love" :The scholars :The great men :Have been thinking very hard about it :The answer doesn't come out :But I do know :Don't take it seriously :Don't have a negative thought :If a warm heart is :Root, it can be solved :Let's run off :Let's run off :Just two of us, let's run off :Let me pull your hand :Let's act cool :We are 0 - 0 (love all) :It's 0 - 0 (love all) :I ♥ (love) you. It's a draw :Just YOU + I is LOVE :"Love" is the answer :Love overflows with :Uncalculated circumstances :Nobody but you :That isn't just divisible :♥ (Love) you :♥ (Love) you :Only you I ♥ (love) :The strategy of love is :Not for us :Now let's kiss :Let's kiss :Let's hug to become one :Just YOU + I is LOVE :That's the answer External Links *Official commercial Category:Songs